


you deserve to be happy

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Magnus reached out and rested a hand on her own. "Dear, you can't surprise me any more than that. Or the surprise I got when I heard about Lorenzo and Underhill..."Catarina chuckled, remembering that phone call well. "That wasn't one I saw coming.""But don't let us get distracted. What Nephilim has caused such an impression on the great Catarina Loss?" Magnus asked.





	you deserve to be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [you deserve to be happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085533) by [Letalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin)

Catarina caught sight of the young woman who didn't seem to be mingling with any of the other guests. The woman wasn't the only shadowhunter here, given that the event was a mix of professional and informal acquaintances of the Lightwood-Bane's. Alec and Magnus were both charming their way around the gathering, clearly doing more work than play. Catarina normally wouldn't have come, much preferring Magnus' actual parties or family dinners, but she needed to get out of the house and Magnus had said it would be a favor to him.

Sipping her drink (much stronger than what Magnus was serving most of the guests, and from much higher on the shelf), Catarina decided to approach the lone woman. She looked like she was having as much fun as Catarina was, so maybe they could entertain each other. And because it was this brave new world, Catarina decided she might as well not worry about the runes that would normally send her walking quickly in the opposite direction.

"Hello, I'm Catarina," she held out her hand.

The woman didn't startle, but she seemed surprised at the attention. She took Catarina's hand and gave a small smile. "Lydia. Sorry I'm not really here to-"

"Rub elbows? Me either," Catarina leaned against the wall, and looked out at the Loft. "But damn if they aren't good at it."

Lydia shifted awkwardly, before leaning beside Catarina. "They are."

"You work with Alec?"

Lydia nodded. "I do what I can. They- the Clave that is, they're looking for an Institute for me to head. I'm not sure if I want to leave though, it's amazing to watch the changes being done."

Catarina raised an eyebrow. "A head of an Institute. You're important than."

"Working my way up to it," Lydia nodded again, sipping the wine she held. Her lips were a rather enchanting deep red. "I sided with Alec on somethings that were considered risky, so I needed to retrace some work I'd already done." She turned then, giving Catarina her full attention. "What about you?"

"I'm a nurse," Catarina said, never able to help her prideful smile. "In the downworld, I'm guess I'm just a healer. That's my magic specialty."

"That's amazing," Lydia said, and Catarina believed she meant it. Catarina was also beginning to understand what Magnus was talking about runes. "But you said you're not here to rub elbows?"

Catarina snorted with amusement, taking a long gulp of her drink. "Oh no. I've known Magnus centuries, and he's the politician, not me. I'm just here for his drinks." She flicked her eyes over to Lydia. "Though the company isn't bad."

Lydia smiled at this, much to Catarina's delight. "I don't know, this wine isn't very good..."

"Ah, let me fix you something better, come," Catarina held out her arm. Lydia glanced at it, hesitated, but took her arm in a soft grip. Catarina could feel her weapon callused hand and it was much more attractive than it should have been. Lydia let Catarina lead her through the crowd, slipping toward the kitchen, where Catarina knew Magnus kept the best of his collection.

There was no one else there, though they could see and hear the party just fine. Catarina took Lydia's hand, pressing the briefest of kisses to her knuckles, before releasing it. She didn't turn to see Lydia's reaction, because that had been rather bold. Catarina hadn't flirted in a very, very long time, and was probably rusty. She concentrated in summoning a cup and some ice.

"So, what would you like?" Catarina smiled, turning. Lydia was watching her closely, but didn't seem like she wanted to leave. In fact, she boosted herself up to sit on the counter, smiling down at Catarina after the graceful move.

"How about... just a classic whiskey sour," Lydia said, looking up at the cabinet Catarina had opened.

Catarina was very tempted to grab one of Magnus' hundred year old bottles, really show off, but it wouldn't be showing off anything of Catarina's. She focused on making a mean sour mix, a fresh cherry and lemon slice on the lip. Lydia accepted the drink and Catarina snapped her fingers, setting a sparkle of magic on the surface. It was one of Ragnor's flirting techniques that both she and Magnus had picked up over the years.

Lydia went a little wide eyed, so clearly that still worked. But instead of taking a sip, she held out the glass. "Shall we make a toast?"

Catarina grabbed her own drink, and offered with a smile, "To shadow world unity?"

"To unity," Lydia agreed, and after the clink of glass, they each took a drink. Lydia hummed with appreciation.

Catarina like the sound of that quite a lot.

Catarina was going to dinner in Alicante. What would Ragnor think of this? But if Magnus could live there and be the high warlock, then... Catarina could go have dinner, that was maybe a date. Or maybe was just dinner? Madzie could tell she was nervous, and had sat down on Catarina’s bed to help her get dressed. Together, Catarina was pleased with the outfit they had come up with. Now she just had to drop Madzie off with Magnus and Alec.

"Catarina! Sweet-pea!" Magnus greeted, sweeping Madzie up in a hug as usual. Magnus then caught sight of Catarina and gave her a knowing look. "Don't you look lovely."

"Cat always is lovely!" Madzie said, beaming. "We played dress up!"

"Did we now," Magnus stepped aside so that Catarina could come in. Madzie ran off in search of Alec, but didn’t go far when he appeared around the corner.

"I can't stay, I'm..." Catarina didn't know what to say to Magnus about her (maybe) date. "Well, I think this is something I'll need to talk over after it's finished."

"Indeed," Magnus was buzzing with his curiosity, but he knew not to push. "Is Madzie staying the night?" Okay, he usually knew when not to push.

"Only if I need to crash here too," Catarina said, rolling her eyes. She did need to ask something though. "Alec, do you know a Lydia?"

Alec frowned. "Branwell?"

Catarina nodded. "Yes, I believe she works with you."

Magnus chuckled. "She almost more than worked with him. Lydia is the fiance Alec infamously left at the altar." Alec rolled his eyes at his husband.

Catarina tried to control her expression, but inside she was cursing. She knew there was a reason that Lydia's name had sounded familiar, but she had never met the woman before. And both she and Magnus had been very drunk when he had talked about her. "But that's all in the past right? No hard feelings?"

Alec huffed, but smiled. "Yes, Lydia is wonderful. I consider her a friend, and she has done a lot to help me with downworld equality initiatives."

"She's lovely," Magnus agreed, and Catarina felt herself breath again. "Why? I didn't think she had any missions in New York?"

"What? Oh, no... I met her at your party two weeks ago," Catarina said, and then looked at her watch. She was going to be late if she didn't leave. "Madzie, be good! Love you dear!"

"Bye!" Madzie said, appearing only to demand Alec scoop her up. She was going to get to big for that one of these days. 

As Alec and Madzie walked further into the apartment and out of sight, Magnus looked at Catarina again. "You sure everything is okay?"

"Positive," Catarina assured, pressing a hand to Magnus' arm briefly. "And I'll have more to report-"

"After, okay, okay," Magnus chuckled. "Have fun my dear."

"You too," Catarina said, and hurried away as Magnus closed the door.

Lydia had apparently gotten them a table at quite the upscale place. Which meant Catarina got a look from the matradee when she came in the door. But when Catarina have Lydia's name, the man just nodded and lead her to a table in front of a huge window. Below, Alicante and the repaired spires were a beautiful sight Catarina was still surprised she got to see.

Lydia was already there, and stood when Catarina approached. Catarina was surprised when Lydia moved to take out Catarina's seat, holding out a hand to help her. Catarina was suddenly very glad of the beautiful dress she and Madzie had chosen. It was a deep red that she only wore when she was glamoured, and she knew it made an impression. She couldn't help the smile and her warming cheeks as Lydia pushed her chair in, before returning to her own seat and putting in an order for a bottle of wine.

As the waiter left, there was a moment of silence as Catarina looked at Lydia and Lydia seemed to stare back. Lydia was in a lovely midnight blue dress, much shorter than Catarina's. It only came to Lydia's knees, Catarina had seen, and she wore a suit jacket over it. She was beautiful, her long blonde hair loose and falling over her shoulders. Catarina longed to reach out, maybe tuck it behind an ear. Uncover whatever rune Lydia had below her neck...

"Thanks for coming," Lydia said, after clearing her throat. She seemed to be blushing, and they hadn't even received their wine. "I wasn't sure..."

"Oh no, thank you for inviting me," Catarina assured, reach out a hand to lay it over the one Lydia had on the table. Biting her bottom lip, Catarina decided it was better to be direct than continue a dance, especially when one's dance partner was mortal. "I do have one question, though."

Lydia didn't move her hand away. "What would that be?"

"Is this a date?"

Lydia was definitely blushing now, and seemed to look around. Catarina did as well, but it was clear no one was paying them any attention. But then Lydia looked back at Catarina and asked, "Do you want it to be?"

Catarina was surprised at how quickly and how honestly she said, "Yes."

Lydia smiled wider. "Then it's a date."

After dinner, Lydia took Catarina on a walk through Alicante. It was beautiful and magical. Lydia even gave Catarina her coat, and Catarina couldn't bring herself to remind her that Catarina could use magic to say warm. It was so nice to be thought of, to be cared for. Plus, the coat smelled of Lydia's perfume, lilac with a hint of lily of the valley. Catarina was loath to let it go, or to have the night end, but she did need to get Madzie.

"Let me walk you there," Lydia said, when Catarina had explained. In the dark of the stoop that lead to the Lightwood-Bane's, Lydia pressed a kiss to Catarina's cheek. "I hope I'll see you again?"

"Most certainly," Catarina assured, stepping a little closer as she handed back the jacket. "I had a wonderful time."

"So did I," Lydia said, and Catarina watched with interest as her eyes flicked down to Catarina's lips.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Catarina whispered, as they both stood in a long moment of in action.

"Please-" was all Lydia needed to say and Catarina stepped forward, resting a hand on Lydia's cheek, before kissing her. It was chaste, as kisses went, but full of promise. Catarina could taste the hope and attraction, sweet and ready to be explored. When she pulled back, Lydia chased her a bit, before her eyes fluttered open. And wasn’t that an image Catarina would hold on to.

"Let's revisit this next time," Catarina whispered.

Lydia just nodded, smiling wide as she stepped away. "Have a good night Catarina."

"You too," Catarina said, and watched as Lydia walked away. Taking a deep breath, she let it out, feeling relief. Then she turned and climbed up to where Magnus was no doubt waiting.

The door opened before she had touched it, and sure enough, Magnus was sitting there expectant. He might even looked intimidating too, if he wasn't running a hand through Alec's hair. Madzie was sound asleep on Alec's chest, adding her little snores to his. Catarina couldn't help but smile at the image. They were going to be amazing fathers.

"Don't be distracted," Magnus whispered, gesturing so that a chair appeared next to him. "You said you’d tell me."

Catarina rolled her eyes, but moved to sit. She summoned herself a cup of tea, and settled in. "Well, it was a date."

Magnus beamed. "I knew it!"

"No you didn't, because I wasn't even sure," Catarina admonished.

Magnus just rolled his eyes. "With that dress, and your obvious nerves? You knew it was a date. So... a date in Alicante... This is going to be good."

Catarina took her time sipping her tea. "It was a first date, so we can't know how this will go-"

"But you like them, I can tell."

"Yes..."

"And you enjoyed the date," Magnus' eyes sparkled. "Is it someone I know?"

"Well..." Catarina took a deep breath, reminding herself that it seemed like both Alec and Magnus liked Lydia. "Yes."

"Shadowhunter?"

"Clearly, why else would I be here, if not for a shadowhunter date or you?"

Magnus reached out and rested a hand on her own. "Dear, you can't surprise me any more than that. Or the surprise I got when I heard about Lorenzo and Underhill..."

Catarina chuckled, remembering that phone call well. "That wasn't one I saw coming."

"But don't let us get distracted. What Nephilim has caused such an impression on the great Catarina Loss?" Magnus asked, taking her tea cup and taking a sip himself.

Catarina didn't protest, knowing that long ago she and Magnus had crossed the line of family were 'what's mine is yours, even if you are currently using it.' "You may recall my question to Alec..."

Magnus blinked and then his eyes went comically wide. "No."

"Lydia Branwell was my date this evening," Catarina said, and caught the teacup before Magnus dropped it.

He stared at her for a long time, before laughter shook his body. Alec hummed in his sleep at this, tucking his face into Magnus' stomach. Magnus calmed himself, shaking his head. "Well I'll be damned. That sure does beat Lorenzo and Underhill." He then looked thoughtful. "She’s a very wonderful woman."

"I'm finding I agree with you," Catarina said, and sighed happily. "It was a really great night. I think she may have read up on flirting from the past. She employed some classic chivalry."

"Oh," Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. "And how did it work?"

"God, it was so nice," Catarina said, setting her cup aside and resting her chin in her hands. "I normally don't like it, but... being taken care of is nice."

"I couldn't agree more," Magnus nodded, hand still playing with Alec's hair. 

It was only fair for Catarina to pick up the next date. She waited two days before she texted Lydia. Thankfully cell service and wifi had gotten better in Alicante as part of rebuilding it. Madzie was excited to help plan the date.

"You should go to a movie," she advised, digging in Catarina's closet.

"A movie?" Catarina chuckled, flipping between Google and a text chain with Magnus giving restaurant recommendations. "What movie?"

"Toy Story!" A couple of Catarina's scarves were tossed out of the closet and onto the floor. "And you should take me to shap... shap..."

"Chaperon?" Catarina asked with a laugh, looking over at the mess being made.

"Yes! Chap-er-ron," Madzie said the word back very carefully.

"And this would have nothing to do with the fact that you want to see the movie?" Catarina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No! You need to take Lydia to a good movie or she won't want another date," Madzie said, coming to stand in front of Catarina, hands on hips. She was currently wearing a sparkly purple tutu over galaxy leggings, commando boots (little replicas of Alec's), and a lego movie t-shirt with matching lego watch. She had gotten very into dressing herself lately, and Catarina enjoyed her creativity. "Cat! Are you listening?"

Catarina grinned at her. "Yeah sweet-pea, I am. But what if Lydia doesn't want to see Toy Story?"

Madzie looked shocked by the very idea. "Then you have to break up with her!"

"We can't just do that because we disagree on a movie," Catarina said, chuckling. "Couples can disagree on things."

Madzie's eyes widened even more, "They can?"

"Of course, it's like a friendship, but with some different feelings," Catarina tried to explain in a way a seven year old could understand. "But like a friendship, you can like different things."

"Do Alec and Magnus disagree?" Madzie asked.

"They do sometimes," Catarina said. "On food and books and movies, and sometimes on big things like rules. But they talk about those things and they listen to each other."

"So... if Lydia doesn't like Toy Story, you would listen to why?" Madzie asked, scrunching her nose in concentration. 

Catarina chuckled softly, pulling Madzie close to give her a hug. "Yes I would. But I'm not sure I want to take her to a movie. Besides, I already have a date to see Toy Story with."

"Who?!"

"You might know her... she likes tutus and legos... and is very ticklish!" Catarina moved her hands to tickle Madzie, who shrieked and dove back into the closet.

Luckily, Catarina had magic to put everything back in place.

Catarina ended up invited Lydia to go to dinner with her, and go to a little art show. Clary had some pieces there, and Catarina kept an eye on the girl for Magnus, as she hadn't had much contact with the girl and it couldn't hurt her to see Catarina. She explained this to Lydia, who nodded and even mentioned that Alec sometimes asked her to check up as well, for just the same reason. "And her art is really amazing," Lydia added.

Catarina was just excited about holding hands with a beautiful woman while looking at art. It was a bit of a weakness of hers. It was nice to live in a time where she could hold hands and kiss her lady date without so much a blink of an eye. Well, sometimes there were still dirty looks, but no one was going to try and put her in a mad house.

Lydia talked about the art they saw as they sat for supper. "I always wished the Academy let in extracurriculars like painting," she sighed.

"You want to make art?" Catarina asked, trying to picture her serious but ever kind date taking up a paint brush.

Lydia laughed, a bit at herself, and that just wouldn't do. Catarina set her wine glass down and reached across the table. Lydia put her hand in Catarina's after a moment's pause. "I think I'd have... I don't know, maybe I'd learn an instrument?"

"It's never too late," Catarina pointed out, giving the calloused, strong hand a gentle squeeze. "Maybe that's what more shadowhunters need. Hobbies."

Lydia smiled, "You might be onto something there."

"Maybe I can propose a new law to Alec," Catarina said, then took a bite of her pasta. 

Lydia shook her head. "He's busy trying to get a pride parade approved."

"In Alicante?" Catarina asked, surprised and pleased with the daring of the man.

"Where else?"

"Mmm, I should see how I can help," Catarina couldn't help but smile at the idea. Yes, that would certainly be a change she never thought to see.

"Catarina," Lydia always said her name like it was a wonderful discovery. "Can I ask you something? It might be rude."

Catarina noticed the way Lydia held tighter to her hand. She could guess where this might be going. "Are these being a warlock related questions?"

Lydia blushed, "Quite possibly."  
Catarina waited to see how she felt about Lydia asking such things about herself. She found the usual weariness, but that she also wanted to share, hoping that if she did, Lydia would choose to stay. It could also, and often did, backfire, but there was really only one way to find out.

Catarina decided to nod. "Alright, but there may be things I don't want to answer."

"Of course," Lydia said and she seemed to relax. "This is only the second date after all."

"And I can't reveal all my secrets," Catarina winked, and was pleased that Lydia blushed again, looking down. To be able to cause such a reaction on such a powerful, put together woman... it really was quite a thrill.

"How old are you?" Lydia asked, then took a gulp of her wine.

Catarina raised an eyebrow. "Asking what a lady is never supposed to tell? Well, I'll tell you this. Magnus and I are close in age, only a decade or so apart."

Lydia frowned. "That doesn't really help. Magnus has claimed many different ages. I've calculated he's anywhere between three hundred and a thousand years old."

Catarina chuckled. "Then I'm between a thousand ten and three hundred ten years old."

Lydia finished her wine, "Warlocks really keep their ages so secret?"

"It helps with the mystery, and we can set higher consultation rates," Catarina shrugged. "I'm sure Alec knows how old Magnus is…"

“More of a tenth date conversion?” Lydia asked.

Catarina felt a thrill at the fact that Lydia was already looking ahead. “Something like that.”

"How'd you meet Magnus?" Lydia asked.

"A witch burning," Catarina said, shrugging. "We were both quite young, and he was being a self sacrificing idiot."

"And you?" Lydia was leaning forward, focused on Catarina.

"I might have been caught healing some plague victims..." Catarina said, then took the final bite of her dinner.

"So, also being self sacrificing?" Lydia asked. At Catarina's shrug, she just smiled. "That's what I thought. Another question. Why a nurse? I'm sure you could have trained, or already have trained to be a doctor?"

"Nurses are often, sadly, overlooked," Catarina said. "It's easier to perform magic if I'm as invisible as possible. I’m able to save more lives as a nurse than I would be as a doctor."

"But you have to work long hours, working in a hospital instead of having a private practice," Lydia said, clearly curious and not judging.

Catarina nodded. "Well yes, but in a hospital I'm helping people coming in from the emergency room, I'm helping people who don't have insurance, people who don’t have any other options. I have access to help more of the population. And the long hours is part of that. You're a shadowhunter, you understand that."

Lydia nodded, her eyes warm. "You're special though, Catarina Loss." Then she lifted Catarina's hand and kissed the knuckles, as Catarina had when they first met, meeting her eyes the whole time.

In that moment, Catarina should have known she was doomed to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at: maiaisbia.tumblr.com


End file.
